Life's a Beach
Life's a Beach is the 14th episode of Season 2. Synopsis Due to a bizarre meteorological phenomenon, the sun shines on Oggy's house but every where else, it's raining cats and dogs! Jack decides to take advantage of the situation and turn the house into a Club Med... Plot This episode is about a hurricane on the Animville but it reveals a sun ray in Oggy's Home. Oggy is having fun on his swimming pool. Jack is watching Oggy in the swimming pool; but he has other ideas, he decided to bring billions of people in Oggy's yard to make more money. When a splash hits Oggy, the view shows that the people had suffused the backyard, even as the pool. Oggy, after going to Jack, goes back into his lounge, but Don and Jess owned it. Oggy, frustrated, tries to tear their ticket in to pieces. However, they rip off Oggy's nose. Frustrated, he kicked them into the pool. Don chases him, until Oggy ends up out of the house and struck by lightning, and ends up on the mud. In the next part he was at the right corner. But suddenly a balloon-like kid is next to him. He want to play catch; but it ended up with a duck-like big macho man beating him. The next part when he went inside, Bob was taking a picture for him BUT it ended up beating him. Then he saw drinks he wanted to have it but it's for sale it cost $100 each. For the second, he got beaten by Jack. Again it ended up beating him, he saw a soda dispenser. He kicked the dispenser but it ended up with a lot of painful beatings from a policeman. Then they need help from Joey and the cockroach crew to help distract the billion people. First up Joey, scared by a man who is showering. Secondly, Dee Dee scared the others including Don and Jess. Finally, Marky scared the old woman away! All the people were angry that Jack brought scary things on Oggy's yard. It ends up by beating Jack. After they beat Jack, Jack want's to take over Oggy's house but for Jack, it's $10,000. Because he doesn't have enough money, he walks away ans the sun ray is never seen again. Jack was on the sidewalk. Lightning struck over him, on the road! He was struck by the lightning several times. Oggy was happy to have his yard back to normal again and he and the cockroach crew making fun of him. Characters Starring *Oggy *Jack (antagonist) Featuring *Joey (protagonist) *Marky (protagonist) *Dee Dee (protagonist) *Bob *Don *Jess *People Trivia *When Jack tries to enter Oggy's house, Oggy writes '10000$' on the door, which is wrong because he suppose to write '$10000'. *In The End Cockroaches Laughing But Oggy's Laughing Is Muted For No Reason. Errors *When the cockroaches shake Oggy's hand, both of Joey's eyes are yellow. Gallery Dee Dee pizza.jpg Oggy rites US$10000 on the door in episode Life's a beach..png Video es:La Vida es una Playa Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2002 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Episodes with Jack as an Antagonist